mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 11 (M*A*S*H)
The first episode of Season 11 of M*A*S*H, "Hey, Look Me Over", aired on CBS-TV on October 26, 1981; the final episode, the now classic 2-hour TV film "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen", aired February 28, 1983. Major events In Goodbye, Farewell and Amen, the two-hour series finale film special, Father Mulcahy temporarily loses his hearing when a mortar shell explodes near him after enemy forces begin a mortar assault against the 4077th. Several POWs, locked in a makeshift pen in the compound, are unable to get to safety until Father Francis Mulcahy lets them out. Hawkeye is temporarily assigned to a mental hospital where Dr. Sidney Freedman treats him after he has a nervous breakdown; after a forced bug out where Hawk witnesses a Korean woman smother her baby, after he admonished her to silence it and protect the lives of the people on the bus from the oncoming enemy forces that were in the vicinity. Upon seeing what had happened, Pierce was so traumatized that he repressed the memory of what occurred. A Korean refugee and friend of Klinger from a previous episode, Soon-Lee Han, is still on the base and trying to find her parents. Klinger becomes worried when he learns that she has left to find them, and the two realize that they have feelings for one another. They decide to get married, but much to Klinger's frustration Soon-Lee insists that she cannot leave Korea until she finds her family. Charles loses his affinity for classical music after the death of several Chinese POW musicians, which Charles had the joy of conducting in trying to get them to play a Mozart piece which he always listened to on his phonograph correctly; they were to be part of a POW exchange. As they were driven away, they finally played the Mozart piece correctly for him. A public-address announcement then broadcasts the news that a truce had been signed; a cease-fire would go into effect at 10:00 that night, officially ending the hostilities. But the celebration is short-lived, as Potter orders the camp moved back to its original site so the remaining wounded can be treated. Among the wounded was one of the musicians, barely alive after the truck carrying the POWs was shelled. None of the other four survived, and this one soon dies as well. Out of anger and frustration over the death of the musicians, Charles angrily smashes his Mozart record to the ground after retiring to his tent to play the record. At the end of Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen, Klinger gets married to Soon-Lee and stays in Korea to help her find her family. Everyone goes home. Season 11: 1982-1983 *The episodes were not all broadcast in the same order as they were produced. The broadcast order is also the order of episodes in the DVD set. The most significant aberration is the series finale, 9-B04. Although many people refer to this is the final "episode", it is actually a 2.5 hour special and it was produced in the middle of the season. Syndicated reruns and paid streaming services such as Netflix sometimes follow the production order although they would probably reserve the series finale 9-B04 for the end. *Episodes 1-G18 and 1-G20 to 1-G24 were produced during Season 10 but were held over and broadcast during Season 11. *The table below can be sorted to display the episodes in Broadcast or Production Order. Category:M*A*S*H TV series seasons